Beauty and The Beast
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: BAKUSHIPPING, PEOPLE! Ryou is being stalked by Storm. Bakura meets this cursed prince, called Akefia. The Black Magician Girl is the one to blame for all of this. Storm wants to marry Ryou. Ryou is married to Bakura. In other words, this is CHAOS.
1. What's New?

Disclaimer - If only I did own YuGiOh..

There would be all my favorite Shippings in it!

HEY GUYS! Alright, this is going to be really fun!

I actually want to write this!

Rofl. LET US BEGIN!

**I-T_I-S_P-A-R-T_O-N-E_O-F_B-E-A-U-T-Y_A-N-D_T-H-E_B-E-A-S-T**

The wooden door jingles lightly, and a teen with silver hair steps out of the door. "I'll be right back, Bakura!"

A stronger, more manly, voice comes from the other side of the door. "Come back soon, Ryou."

The silver haired teen turns and grins. "I will. Don't worry, I'm just going to return my-"

Before finishing, the other teen steals a kiss from Ryou's lips. "I mean it."

Just nodding and wearing a smile, Ryou turns around and starts to go down the steps. "I'll be right back! I promise!"

After a couple of feet later, Ryou hears his partner saying, "Come back safely, you dolt, I don't want to kill anyone today!"

-LIVE_LIFE_THE_FULLEST-

Slowly, but surely, the silver haired teen walks down the run-down path with a basket tightly in his hand. He tucks a silver lock behind his ear, and runs his basket-filled hand on a tree. Nearing the town, he smiles.

"_Little town.. it's a quiet village.._

_Everyday, like the one before.._

_Little town full of little people, waking up to say.._"

_"Bonjour!"_

_ "Bonjour!"_

_ "Bonjour!"_

_ "Bonjour!"_

_ "Bonjour!"_

Ryou waves happily at the villagers. "_There goes the baker with his tray, like, always—The same old bread and rolls to sell! Every morning just the same since the morning that we moved to this poor provintial town.._"

The baker looks up at him, and smiles. "Good Morning, Ryou!"

Ryou grins wider and walks up to him. The baker places his tray ontop of a door. "Good morning, Misure!"

"Where are you off to?" He asks absentmindedly.

Taking the opportunity, Ryou says, "The book shop! I just finished the most _wonderful_ story- About a beanstalk and a giant and a magical harp and.."

"That's very nice, Ryou!" The baker smiles pollitelly before turning to the door. "Marie! The bagettes! Hurry up!"

Ryou sighs and slides his book back into his basket, and shrugs his shoulders. He starts walking to the other side of the village, his eyes trained to stay locked on the smallest clay house with straw as a roof.

_"Look, there he goes, that boy is strange—no question.. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"_

_ "Never part of any crowd!"_

_ "Cause his heads up on some cloud."_

_ "No denying he's a funny boy, that Ryou."_

_ "Bonjour!"_

_ "Good day!"_

_ "How is your family?"_

_ "Bonjour!"_

_ "Good day!"_

_ "How is your wife?"_

_ "I need.. six eggs!"_

_ "That's too expensive!"_

_"There must be more than this provincial life!"_ Ryou murmurs to himself.

He opens the door to the very familiar place, and smiles as a smell of muffled pages hits him. "Ah! Ryou!"

Ryou looks at the book shop clerk, and bows pollitelly. "Good morning! I've come to return the book I've borrowed."

The clerk laughs. "Finished already, Ryou?"

"Oh I couldn't put it down!" Ryou looks through the small library. "Got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday!"

Ryou ponders for a moment, then stares at the clerk with a friendly grin. "That's alright! I'll borrow this book." Not even bothering to look at the spine, he grabs a leather cased binder.

"That one, Ryou? But you've read it twice—and returned it four months later! Do you not understand that book?"

"Oh no, Misure, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise..!" Ryou eagerly clutches the book in his hand.

The clerk laughs again, and nods. "Well if you like it all that much, it's yours."

Ryou blinks in surprise. "But, sir!"

"I insist."

"Well thank you! Thank you, very much!" Ryou bows again, and walks out.

"Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar, I wonder if he's feeling well!"

"With a dreamy far off look!"

"And his nose, stuck in a book!"

"What a puzzle to the rest of us, this Ryou."

"_Oh! Isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favorite, cause you'll see.._

_Here's when she meets prince charming, _

_but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three!"_

"_Now its no wonder that his name means beauty, his looks have got no parallel!"_

"_But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid he's rather odd, very different from the rest of us."_

"_He's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Ryou."_

A tall handsome man shoots something in the air and it falls perfectly on the ground. "Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Storm! You're the greatest hunter in the whole wide world!"

The smaller one of the two picks up the dead duck, and places it in his bag to later shave it off. The taller one grins and sighs. "I know."

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl, for that matter." The smaller one comments again.

Storm ruffles the younger one's blonde hair. "It's true, Lue. And I've got my sights set on that one."

Lue looks behind him and his eyes open wide. "The blacksmith's brother?"

Storm smirks and pushes Lue on the ground. "He's the one! The lucky boy I'm going to marry!"

"B-but he's—" Lue studders awkwardly.

"The most beautiful boy in this town, little brother. That makes him the best, and don't I deserve the best?"

Lue shakes his head in an apology. "Well, of course—I mean, you do, I mean.."

"_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, I said He's gorgeous, and I fell.. and a boy as old as he, who is beautiful as me! So I'm making plans to woo and marry Ryou!"_

A group of girls suddenly hault on their way to the bakery. Staring at Storm, they collaps on their knees.

"_Look there, he goes, isn't he DREAMY? Misure Storm, oh he's so cute! Bestill, my heart! I'm hardly breathing.. He's such a strong, tall, dark, handsome brute!"_

Storm rolls his eyes, and starts to walk through the crowd to get to Ryou. The crowd gathers around Storm and makes it almost impossible to move.

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Pardon."_

_Ryou smiles. "Good day!"_

"_Mais oui!"_

"_You call this bacon?"_

"_What lovely grapes!"_

"_Some cheese,"_

"_Ten yards!"_

"_One pound."_

"_Scuse me!"_

"_I'll get the knife."_

"_Please let me through!"_

"_This bread—"_

"_Those fish—"_

"_It's stale!"_

"_They smell!"_

"_Madame's mistaken."_

"_Well, maybe so."_

"_Good morning! Oh, good morning!"_

_Ryou sighs in his book, and looks back up. "There must be more than this provincial life!"_

"_Just watch, I'm going to make Ryou my wife!" Storm points at Ryou._

"_Look there he goes, the boy is strange but special— a most peculie misure!"_

"_What is pity and a sin,"_

"_He doesn't quite fit in."_

"_Cause he really is a funny boy, a beauty but a funny boy, he really is a funny boy that Ryou!"_

Ryou looks behind him, and notices something. Everyone stares at him for a second, then goes back to work. Ryou shrugs, and goes back to walking.

** E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

Well, how was that? I hope you guys liked the first chapter!

Let me clear up any confusions— Bakura and Ryou are married, yet no one knows. They are concidered brothers in the village. Bakura is a blacksmith. Storm wants to marry him no matter what.

I won't be doing this ENTIRELY like the movie, but I'll make it pretty close. Next chapter? Storm tries to get Ryou to marry him. Sweet.

Hey guys, review please? It'll really help.

REVIEW!


	2. You Must Be Insane!

Alright! Next chapter! Here we go!

**I-T_I-S_P-A-R-T_T-W-O_O-F_B-E-A-U-T-Y_A-N-D_T-H-E_B-E-A-S-T**

"Good morning, Ryou." Storm sighs as he comes next to Ryou.

Ryou hastly looks up. "Bonjour, Storm."

Storm looks at Ryou's open book in hands, and picks the book out of his hands. Ryou sighs and murmurs. "Storm, can I have my book please?"

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Storm murmurs and keeps looking through the pages.

"Of course there is, Storm, you just gotta imagine them." Ryou tries grabbing the book.

Storm looks at her and shrugs. "Ryou it's about time you got your head out of the books and thought of more important things.. like me."

The book slides on the floor, and Ryou picks it up.

"The whole town's talking about it, Ryou! It's not right for a boy to read.. Soon he starts getting ideas.. and thinking.." Storm shakes his head. "That's a womans job, to know how to read!"

"Storm, do you even know how to spell your name?" Ryou asks sternly.

"Of course!"

"Well then," Ryou smiles. "Tell me."

Storm blinks and adjusts his collar. "Uhm, well, you know, 'S'?"

"Keep going,"

"Ryou, this isn't school. Don't try to teach me to do something." Storm waves his hand absentmindedly.

"Maybe I should teach you later, Storm, when you have time. I have to go now, I'm very sorry. Bakura's waiting for me—"

Lue looks at Ryou and laughs. "Your brother, the blacksmith? He's a phsyco!"

Storm laughs with him. "That blacksmith is insane!"

Soon, both roll on the floor, clutching their sides. Ryou's face taints pink. "He's not a phsyco!"

"He marked you, Ryou, he took a hot metal shape from the oven and marked your back! He's insane!"

Ryou's face becomes as red as a cherry. "T-that wasn't what it looked like! And he's not a phsyco, he's a genious!"

Just then, near Ryou's house, a flying sword hits a tree, and a clash. "Damn it, I'm about to give up on this!"

Storm and Lue start laughing even more. "Such an idiot!"

Ryou turns and runs towards his house. He opens his door with such a force that it hits the back of the house. Smoke fills Ryou lungs, and he starts coughing. "Bakura?"

On the other side of the room, Bakura coughs as well, and tries to clear the air. "Hey, Ryou."

"What's going on?"

Bakura shrugs as the air clears. "Oh, you know, working on the.. machine thing. Anyway, I'm about to fucking give up on this damn thing."

Ryou laughs, and wraps his hands around Bakura's slim waist. "How come?"

"It doesn't fucking work!"

Ryou looks on the book shelf and pulls out one. "Well, what happened?"

"The axe is out of control."

Flipping through the pages, Ryou laughs. "Here's your problem, Bakura, you're missing a piece."

"You figured that out by reading that?" Bakura asks.

"No—there's a piece right in front of me."

A large hook and string hangs from the ceiling in front of Ryou's face.

Bakura sheepishly says, "Oh."

Hooking the string toward the end of the axe, the blade suddenly cuts a log and splits in in half. "It works!"

Bakura spins Ryou around. "You're amazing, Ryou! Amazing!"

Ryou blushes. "So, are you ready to go by yourself?"

Bakura sighs. "Of course."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E (1)  
><strong>

"Bakura, do you think I'm.. odd?"

"Odd, Ryou? Where the fuck did you come up with that?" Bakura asks. He picks up an axe and cuts wood for the chimney.

"I don't know. I really don't have anyone to talk to in the village."

"You've been ignoring Storm, right?" Bakura chuckles.

"Yes, I have. Well, at least, tried too. He came up to me and started talking to me, but you threw the sword, nearly slicing his neck off." Ryou giggles. He turns around, and sits on the bench.

"I fucking hate that douche. I wanted to kill him, but—"

"You can't, at least, not with witnesses."

"Yeah. Exactly." Bakura looks up to see a distracted Ryou. "You okay?"

"Hm?" Ryou looks up, and shifts his head. "Oh. Yes. I'm fine. But I do have a question,"

"Yes?"

"When you, uhm, marked me," Ryou's face becomes tinted with pink. "Did you seriously mean it that I was yours?"

Bakura laughs. "Of course, idiot."

"Oh." Ryou distracts himself by reading his book.

Bakura lifts the axe and slices the log in half. "You got a new book?"

"Yeah, actually. The book-shop owner gave it to me, since I read it so much."

"That's good, Ryou. I can't fucking imagine what I did to figure out how to spell my damn name— you helped me with that. You're educated. 'Nd, well, I'm not."

"You didn't have books to read, Bakura. But you're learning. You know how to read "Juliet and Romeo", don't you?"

"After two years? Yeah."

"Bakura," Ryou sighs in defeat.

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

Alright. Sorry I took about.. a month to post part two! I just was SUPER increadibly SUPER busy, and with Nanowrimo, I don't have enough time-and rehersals for drama, and practice for soccer.. EEK!

I'm sorry for being so late!

I'll post the next story tomorrow. Promise.

Have fun!

* * *

><p>(Ugh I never use the line button XD)<p>

**(1)** — 11/16/2011

HEY GUYS!

I wanted to explain why "Bakura marked Ryou". Well, I hope you guys know why now..

(They had a lemon..!)

Get it now?

Inbox me if you don't(:

Ja ne!


	3. Tozokou's Visitor

Alright, well, before I get started I just wanted to state that I actually kept my promise. I WIN(:

I was going to troll you guys and post this at 11:59, but I decided not too. I'm very sorry that this is short, I just.. I don't know. It just is.

**I-T_I-S_P-A-R-T_T-H-R-E-E_O-F_B-E-A-U-T-Y_A-N-D_T-H-E_B-E-A-S-T**

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

_ The King and Queen were gone for a ball, so they would not be coming anytime soon. Leaving behind the only son they had to take care of the palace in their place._

_ Speaking of which, the prince was sitting on his throne, very uncomfortable for some un-known reason. Long, gray hair casted upon his shoulders despite the fact he was very young for his age. He had eyes that would change from dark purple, to light purple—blue, to dark gold. He was dressed in the most red robe there was. The prince's eyes shifted from the carpet, to the twins that were talking at his right._

_ "Twins!"_

_ His large voice echoed through-out the large room. The two boys looked up, and ran forward. They bowed in front of the Prince._

_ "Yes, sir?" One of them asked. Unlike the other, his hair was tamer. They were not really twins, but distant-cousins. This boy had soft lilac eyes, and platinum blond hair. He had numerous golden brackets on his arms, and on his neck. He had a soft purple tunic on._

_ "Who's knocking at the door?"_

_ "No one, sir." The older one shook his head. He had wild, sanded-platinum hair, and dark zakuro colored eyes. Like his distant-cousin, he too had brackets on his arms and neck. He had a dark purple tunic on._

_ "Lies!" The prince's voice echoed. The prince sighed, and got up. "I shall see who is at the door. As for you two, for lying to me, you will be punished."_

_ The prince climbed out of the throne and glided to the mighty marble doors in front of him. He pulled one open, and gasped._

_ A cloaked girl, with beautiful locks of gold that cascaded down towards her waist, and large green eyes glowed brightly underneath the shadows of her hood. "Greetings, my prince."_

_ "Who are you?" The Prince asked._

_ The prince was not harsh. He just did not care, only about himself really. Not that he was selfish, he just didn't have anybody to care about. Although, none of the slaves seemed to care._

_ "I am the Black Magician Apprentice, also known as Dark Magician Girl." She bowed in respect. She showed her hands, and a large blue and gold staff appeared. "I am here to see what type of prince you are."_

_ "What type of Prince?" The royal teen laughed. "I am the Prince of Thieves. King, perhaps. You may call me Tozokou, the King of Thieves."_

_ "Do not fool around with this ritual, my prince." The apprentice murmured politely. "You could be laid into a curse."_

_ "A curse would not stop me for being what I am, Magician." Tozokou sneered in courage. "I am what I will be for years!"_

_ "Please, my prince. I beg of you. I see kindness in your heart, do not try to hide it."_

_ Her plea went un-noticed. "Do tell me. What is it that you bargain?"_

_ "Power, Tozokou. Power. Just let me observe you for a day, in return of power." Her eyes shifted from the prince to her right._

_ "What is this of you speak, power? Of Royalty? Or something.."_

_ "Strength. Strength. Yes. That's what it is."_

_ The prince laughed. "And I would believe such a lie? As such, I say no." _

_ The apprentice sighed. "This is what you need."_

_ She showed the prince a necklace. A large circle with a triangle in the middle. The eye of the horus is carved in the middle, glowing a soft orange color. It had spikes along the sides of the frame._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "It is your life. This is your power."_

_ The prince rolled his eyes. "Liar."_

_ The apprentice looked at him fiercely, and then she put the necklace around his neck. Shooting up from the ground, large spikes wrapped around Tozokou's leg, arms, neck, and mouth. "I gave you a chance, young prince. But you have denied it. Therefore, I shall curse you."_

_ "Mhf!"_

_ Her eyes glowed neon green, and Tozokou's eyes widened. She slashed her staff at him, blood splattering his face. Out of all the gore, three deep slashes were burried deep onto the right side of his face._

_ "Let this be known that you can't touch anyone—or anything, Thief King—as long as you live. Until your twenty-th birthday, this curse will keep unfolding. When you turn twenty, the curse will stay forever._

_ "However, there is a catch. Find true love."_

_ And with this, the apprentice dissapeared, along with the spikes. Leaving alone, a prince with a new scar, two twins, and a glowing necklace._

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

Yes, I know that it's in past tense! THAT WAS THE POINT XD

This is, after all, a story of what happened to him before:

If you guys don't know who is who, I'll explain:

Tozokou is "Beast",

Black Magician Girl is the "Witch" that curses the "Beast"

I somewhat explained how Tozokou got his scar XD

The twins are Malik and Marik (I'M STILL CONFUSED ON WHO IS WHO..)

And no, the twins did not turn into anything. At least, not yet. I'm not sure if i want them to turn into something. I don't know. Maybe. XD

Got any ideas on WHAT THE HECK I'M GONNA DO with those two?

THANKIES!


	4. Ryou Epically Rejects!

Hey guys! Alright, let me explain something (One of my reviewers kindly pointed it out)

In the last chapter, Akeifa was called Tozokou. Even though, in the summary, I said that it was Akeifa.

Let me explain why he called himself Tozokou.

Tozokou is japanese for "Thief King." so, that's what he likes his tittle to be. But don't worry, he'll present himself as Akeifa soon!

**I-T_I-S_P-A-R-T_F-O-U-R_O-F_B-E-A-U-T-Y_A-N-D_T-H-E_B-E-A-S-T**

"Are you ready to go?" Ryou looks up. The older of the two sigh, and pulls Ryou into a hug.

"I don't want to leave you."

Ryou murmurs into his shirt. "But you're going to have to leave if you want to win the money!"

"I know. Why couldn't you come along?"

"Cause we only have one horse, _bakara_."

Bakura stiffles a chuckle. "I'll be back in a week. Hopefully."

"Don't talk like that." Ryou slaps him playfully.

"Alright, gotta get going." Bakura kisses Ryou, and gently lets go of him.

Ryou turns around and climbs the steps to the front door. He picks up his bucket full of grain, and puts it ontop of the patio's ledge.

"Bye Bakura! Be safe!" Ryou calls out to his husband. Looking behind him, Bakura nods.

"Don't go getting yourself a new person to make-out with!" Bakura yells at him.

Ryou laughs. "And same goes for you!"

Bakura turns around, and checks the saddle on the black mare—called Crimson, of course—and sighs. _It's going to be a long ride._

He mounts Crimson, and tells him to move. "Come on, Crimson. Let's go."

L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E

Storm is dressed up all fancy like. He has a large red robe on with golden borders, and yellow shoes. He has a white necklace. His blue eyes look from side to side, before clearing his throat.

"I want to thank all of you for coming to my wedding." Storm steps to many men and women gathered in one of the fields near the blacksmith's house. He chuckles loudly. "But first, I've got to propose to the boy."

The gatherers laugh. The priest impatientally puts the bible down. Storm turns around, to look at Lue.

Lue is a blonde boy with green eyes, about fourteen years old. He looks at his older brother with a promising grin. "Everything's ready, Storm."

"Good job, Lue. Everything is ready. Now, when I walk out of the house with Ryou, what are you going to do?"

Lue's eyes light up like a storm. "Oh! Oh! I know! I strike up the band!" He lifts his hands up to play the band, and Storm slaps his back.

"Not yet, you idiot!"

Lue apologizes. "Sorry."

Storm turns around, and goes to the house holding a cleaning Ryou.

**C-H-A-N-G-E_O-F_V-I-E-W**

Cleaning the house is the only thing Ryou can think of whenever Bakura leaves to do something. Ryou takes down all the books from the book case, and starts to dust the shelves. Tieing his hair back, Ryou nods in acomplishment. He puts the books back to where they belong, and rearange the furniture. He puts all of Bakura's smith work on the other side of the room, near the chimney.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Now, who could that be?" Ryou turns around. Clutching the broom heavily in his hand, he looks through the peep-hole.

Storm.

Ryou turns away, disgusted. He wipes the dirt off his shirt, and puts on his shoes. He turns back to the door, and pulls it open. "Storm!" Ryou acts flabbergasted. "What a surprise!"

"Isn't it, Ryou?" Storm asks. "I'm just.. always full of surprises, aren't I?"

"What do you need?"

"Imagine this, Ryou." Storm ignores him. "My latest kill on the fire. My little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. We will have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Ryou asks, concerned.

"No, Ryou! Strapping boys, like me!"

"You don't say.."

"And guess who the wife will be?" Storm comes up from behind Ryou. Ryou jolts in knowledge and skids to face him.

"Let me guess..!"

"You, Ryou!"

Ryou takes a run for the door, and backs up against it. "Oh Storm, I don't know what to say..!"

"Say that you'll marry me!" Storm walks to him with a smirk on his face. He pins Ryou to the door.

Fiddling for the door knob, Ryou's slim fingers lock onto the brass handle. "Storm.. I'm sorry, It's just that.." Ryou opens the door quickly, and Storm falls down, skidding on the steps, and entering the mud. "I don't like you!"

The band starts playing.

Storm climbs out of the mud, and grabs Lue by the collar. "I'm going to marry him, weather it's the last thing I do!"

Lue gets shoved into the mud.

Storm stalks off, murmuring something about needing to get his hair done again.

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

Phew! I'm so tired. This chapter, is obviously not my strongest. I love the humor. Ryou epically dumped him. Ryou wins. XD

Storm reminds me of one of my friends, who is coincedentally called Storm as well.

Maybe I based Storm off of him.

Hmm..

You know, I had a lot of help. My bestie, Samantha Chaos Robotnik, helped me through this, by giving me pep-talks, correcting any grammar mistakes, so on and so forth. I love you, Chaos!


	5. Bakura, The Angel!

Hey guys! How's it going?

Sorry this took a while to upload, I had a lot of homework this week.

It's short, also.. (EEEEK!)

I'M SSSOOOO SORRY XD

I'll have chapter six up on Thursday. I promise.

**I-T_I-S_P-A-R-T_F-I-V-E_O-F_B-E-A-U-T-Y_A-N-D_T-H-E_B-E-A-S-T**

"Is he gone?" The silverette asks to himself. He grabs a bucket full of grain, and stalks down the stairs into the stables.

"Can you believe him? He asked me to marry him. That selfish.." Ryou throws some of the seeds onto the ground, many birds squabling around him.

"Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..!" Ryou looks up. His hair falls onto his face.

_"'Madame Storm!' Can't you just see it?_

_ 'Madame Storm!'_

_His 'Little Wife'_

_No sir! Not me!_

_I guarantee it!_

Ryou feeds an apple to Ruby, a beautiful silver mare with a white mane. He comes out of the stables, and walks to the back of the house.

"_I want much more than this provinical life!_

_I want adventure!_

_In the great wide—somewhere!_

_I want it more than I can tell.._

He sees two large roses, and smiles softly.

"_And for once.._

_It might be grand._

_To have someone.._

_Understand._

_I want so much more.._

_Than they've got planned.."_

_ **L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**_

_ Soft flakes of white fall gently onto the silverette's shoulder. He looks around him, and shakes his head._

_ They're going the wrong way._

_ "Crimson, I told you to go left."_

_ He gets a neigh in response._

_ "You must be drunk."_

_ Bakura looks around him again. _

_ **Click. **_

_** Clack. **_

_** Click. **_

_** Clack.** _

_ Step. Step. Step._

_ They eventually end to a hault, two paths divided._

_ Without second-thinking, Crimson takes the left path._

_ Cold. Dark. Scary._

_ "Crimson, come on. Let's go the other way."_

_ The horse neighs in a veto. Bakura sighs._

_ **Click.**_

_** Clack.**_

_** Click.**_

_** Clack.**_

_ "Oh god, Crimson."_

_ Bakura groans again as he dismounts the black mustang. He looks back, at the machine, now clicking and clacking in protest. He comes near to the white sheet, and unhooks the whole cart._

_ "Why don't we just go home?"_

_ Crimson suddenly jolts for a reason. Bakura runs up to his muzzle and grabs a hold of it._

_ "Damn it, Crimson! Calm the fuck down! What's gotten you so fuckin' nervous?" He sighs again. Looking up from his grasp, he sees two large heavy metal gates with two half-moons on each pedistal next to them. Bakura blinks._

_ "What.. the.. fuck?"_

_ Crimson's eyes widen and he yelps. The machine (Being carried by another cart) whirrs and the axe slaps Crimson's behind. In all the blur, Crimson kicks Bakura, and he gets knocked-out cold._

_ Crimson runs off._

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

Ryou flops on his back on a grass field. The wind breezes through his brown ankle-length pants and white sleeved shirt, and Ryou sighs.

"I really should go back to work. But I've done everything.. Maybe I can go make supper."

Ryou sits up. He looks out to the river below him, the churning water, the quiet stream of water going different ways..

_**NEIGH! NEIGH! NEIGH!**_

Ryou gasps, and looks up.

Crimson!

He climbs up and zooms toward the black mare. "Crimson! What happened? Calm down, Crimson, easy.." The horse settles down. "Where's Bakura? Is he hurt? Oh, Crimson, where is he? You have to take me to him!"

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"Yami?" A boy with tri-color hair pops into the room. He has a tunic the color of amyst, and a long fuzzy cloak to keep him warm from the snow. His fuzzy boots stomp all over the place.

"Hm?" The older of the two asks. He's cleaning the kitchen, wiping all the dirt (That someone's dog—_ahem_—had left behind) off the glass floor with his broom. His dark blue pants are tainted with bleach, and his upper body is left bare for his work.

"There was a boy outside of the castle! I saw him, honestly!" The small one pipes.

Yami stares at him with his shocking blood red eyes, and shakes his head. "Yugi, have you been in the snow for too long?"

The small one—Yugi—pouts. "You don't believe me!"

"Of course not. You don't lie about these things, Yugi. Why would a boy be outside of the castle?" He goes back to cleaning.

"He looked like an angel," Yugi ignores the older boy, "but he looked like he was in pain!"

"Yugi, there is no boy outside the castle." Yami sighs. He cracks a smile. Yugi has a cute imagination.

At this moment, one of the two distant cousins comes in with a hurry. He has his favorite tunic on, a lilac colored one. "_Sacre blu!_"

"What is it, Marik?" Yami asks, concerned.

"There's a boy out side our castle!" The tan boy exclaims.

"See?" Yugi giggles. "I told you!"

"Are you serious?" Yami blinks.

"Malik and I were cleaning the wings outside, and we saw this angel with silver hair in a pile of snow, sleeping soundly, with a face full of pain! I wonder if he has wings.."

Yugi jumps up and down. "He could be our angel to lift the curse!"

"Maybe, little one." Yami chuckles.

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

****It would be nice, you know, if someone could review! LOL. I'd really like some.

It was my friend's birthday today, and she's read this story over so many times I can't even count. She's addicted to BakuShipping just like I am.

Make it a good birthday and review, please?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. In The Castle! 2 PARTS!

****..Oh my god.

I have officially written so much my hands are broken. XD

This is most likely the longest thing I've written, and it took SEVEN HOURS.. TT~TT

And since I missed my deadline (Thursday) I made this TWO parts!

YOU'RE WELCOME!

I shall be tending to my hands now if you need me :D

**I-T_I-S_P-A-R-T_S-I-X_O-F_B-E-A-U-T-Y_A-N-D_T-H-E_B-E-A-S-T**

Slowly, his crimson eyes open. "What the.." A wet cloth is placed on the silverette's forehead, some of the water dripping slowly down his flushed cheeks.

A calm, deep voice whispers. "You're going to be fine now. Don't worry about it."

"What the hell happened?" He looks around. He tries to sit up, but the man on the other side of the bed tells him not to.

"My servants found you, stone cold in the snow. Are you feeling alright?"

The silverette stares at the man in front of him. He has a large red robe on, that is torn and tattered. His hands have large nails—almost claws. The man's hair is gray, cut short, and matted. He looks like he's twenty. "Somewhat. Nah, who am I kiddin', I feel like shit!"

The man chuckles. "I'm glad that you're honest."

"Where am I?"

"In my castle. What is your name?"

The silverette reluctantly looks at his arm, where Crimson hit him. His left arm is badly cut, with a bandage firmly pressed to stop bleeding. "Um, well, it's Bakura."

"Bakura?" The man murmurs. "I've heard that name before. Are you a silversmith?"

"Yeah. Not a very good one, though. But yeah, I am."

The man smirked. "That's good."

"And who are you?" Bakura tilted his head. The prince just shook his head slightly. The only part of his face Bakura can see is red.

"I'm the prince of this palace. I have many names, but you can call me Tozokou."

Bakura narrows his eyes. "Thief king? Don't you think you're being a little too selfish?"

"You asked for my name, did you not?"

Bakura just shrugged.

"My servants will help you. Don't get up. There are consequences if you do."

"Wait—where are you going?" Bakura sits up.

"You want me to stay?"

"You're nice enough. Stay, I don't know anyone here."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"Atemu! Atemu! Atem—" The pale hikari collides with a back. "Oof!"

"Careful, Yugi." Two strong, tanned hands pick him up from the floor. "Why are you running?"

Yugi giggles. "I just wanted to tell you the news!"

His piercing eyes soften. "Well then, little one, tell me!"

Yugi yelps a little, and shoves Atem to the floor.

"Whoa! Wide load here!" Yami turns around.

"Yami! What the hell?" Atem chuckles.

Yami rolls his eyes, and picks up Yugi. "I'm taking the laundry outside. I couldn't find Anzu, so I asked Joey. He's going to his 'meetings' with Seto and Seth."

"Oh! I'd like to help!" Yugi gasps.

"Yugi, weren't you going to tell me about the news?" Atem lifts an eyebrow.

Atem and Yami have red eyes, although Atem's is slightly darker, a wine color, while Yami's is a more crimson. Yugi has soft amethyst colored eyes. All three have the same type of hair, tri-colored spikes. Yugi's hair is tipped in violet, but nearing his neck it turns red. Yami's hair is tipped in red, nearing his neck becomes violet. Atem's hair is tipped in crimson. Atem is taller than Yami and Yugi, but Yugi is about an inch shorter than Yami.

Atem has his favorite pants on, a dark purple with a gold tank top.

Yugi has on his furry cloak, and underneath is his dark red tunic, with a golden band.

Yami has the working pants on, the navy blue with bleach.

"Oh. Oh yeah.." Yugi blushes.

"Atem, you come help us then. I can't even drive this wagon without hitting a door. Come on!" Yami helps up his lover, and Yugi climbs onto the wagon.

"It's snowing, Yami!" Yugi points at the window.

"I know," Yami chuckles. "I have a shirt in there somewhere."

"Yugi!" At the end of the hallway, a shriek comes. The childish teen freezes, and ducks behind the wagon.

"I'm not here.."

Atem and Yami roll their eyes. The voice at the other side of the hallway reaches closer to the ducking teen.

"Oh my god Yugi you look so cute today! Do you like my new shirt? Master gave it to me. I think he likes me! What do you think? I think he does. I would be the most beautiful princess ever if he did like me! I mean, who wouldn't like me? I also have a new skirt, but I'm not wearing it right now because it's going to get washed. I think it's been used already, but I'm not sure. Malik told me that my shirt looks bad, but I don't believe him. I would've dunked his head in cleaning solution, but Marik didn't let me. He told me to go away before he bit me. Can he even bite? I know that he has really sharp teeth.." She takes a short breath, and cocks her head to the side. "Do you think I talk to much?"

She has a yellow strapless shirt, that shows way too much cleavage, and navy blue shorts. Her brown short hair flips across her blue eyes.

"I.. uh.." Yugi whispers. "Help?"

Atem snickers. "Anzu, Yugi isn't here."

"He's not?"

"He's in the kitchen." Yami points at the door behind him. "Cleaning the dishes."

"Oh! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! Thank you so much, though! But seriously, do you like my shirt?"

"Kitchen, Anzu! Kitchen!" Atem and Yami say together.

"Right! Thanks!"

Anzu scurries down the hall, and opens the door. "Oh Yugi..!"

Yugi lifts his head, and giggles. "Thanks."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"Crimson, where are we?" Ryou murmurs. The horse just shakes it's head, and keeps trotting, picking up the pace. The wind picks up, the trees creaking, groaning, and shaking. Ryou shakes himself, trying to warm himself up. Crimson notices and shakes his head.

"I'm just cold. Don't worry."

Crimson neighs, and stops at the divided path. He looks left, and right, and moves back.

"Come on, Crimson! Keep moving!" Ryou shakes his head. This isn't going anywhere. Ryou slaps the reigns, and Crimson starts to run. "We have to go faster!"

Hoofprints slap the dirt path, echoing against the trees. In front of Ryou, a dark and gloomy light appears. Ryou stands up, trying to get a better view.

They reach two large heavy metal gates with two lunar crescents on the pedestals. The silverette pulls on the reigns, signaling the ebony mustang to stop. Ryou gasps, and the red-eye horse jolts. He climbs off of the mare, and touches his nose. "Calm down! Crimson!"

On the floor, is an ax, the ax of the machine. Ryou opens the gate, leads Crimson inside, and picks it up. "Bakura?"

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

Yugi pins the last clothing on the line. "I'm done with my basket!"

"I'm almost done with mine." Yami murmurs.

"Hold on, I'm washing the second load. Yugi, come help me?" Atem calls Yugi.

"Coming!" Yugi walks over to the older boy, and picks up Anzu's shirt. He wrings it out, and puts it in the other basket.

Near the laundry lines, Yami finishes pinning someone's socks with wooden pins. "I'm done—nevermind."

"What's wrong, Yami?" Atem turns around and chuckles. Yami stares at his basket, which is full.

"You're welcome, Yami!" Yugi calls over his shoulder.

"But I just.." Yami groans. "I just finished.."

"Too bad! Work!"

The sun warms up the large garden in front of the castle as it starts to fall. Snow seeps through, falling slowly across the palace. The usual dark gloom of the castle is replaced with white illuminating light.

"Today's a really cool day. Something good is going to happen today, I know it." Yugi murmurs.

"I hope so. Now, what's the news you wanted to tell me?" Atem dips a shirt into the water.

"Well, there was this boy outside the castle, that was unconscious. Yami carried him into one of the rooms, and Master is taking care of him. At least, that's what I think."

"Who is this boy?" Atem asks.

"Well, he had long silver hair. It looked white. And, well, I think he had crimson eyes. I'm not so sure."

"Huh." Atem stops washing and begins to think. "I wonder if he came here by foot, or horse?"

"I think by horse," Yami grunts. "and what's worse was that his arm was bleeding like crazy."

"That's strange. I wonder what happened?"

Yugi shrugs. "I don't know."

Yami stops. "Guys. Shush."

"Why?"

"Just shush."

"Don't shush me!"

"Yugi! Shhh!"

Yami scans the garden, looking left to right.

"What's wrong?" Atem asks.

"I thought I heard something." Yami relaxes, but his eyes never leave the gate. "There's something out there."

"Well, let's hurry up before night arrives. We want to make sure the guest gets dinner." Atem sighs.

He's right. The day is setting, and they need to get inside quickly. Something creaks, and Yami freezes. "Something's out there!"

Atem touches his lover's shoulder and sighs. "Yeah, there is. Come on, most likely it's a wolf. If we get inside, maybe it'll leave us alone."

"It's not a wolf." Yami growls, shaking him off. "It's a girl."

"A girl?" Yugi asks. He tilts his head curiously, and Yami's expression softens.

"I think."

"Most likely not. But, come on, it's going to become night time soon." Atem picks up his basket and puts it into the wagon, along with Yugi's.

"Come on, Yami!" Yugi pulls on his hands.

At the look of his Hikari, Yami sighs and follows.

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"Hello?" Ryou asks. He hears whispering, murmuring, and yelling. A child's voice, a soft baritone voice, and a blunt voice. He walks down one of the stone steps paths, reaching them. Three boys, slightly shorter than each other, look around. The shortest holds the handle to a nearby wagon. The middle height boy is tensed up, eyes scanning the bushes Ryou hides in. The tallest calmly tries to relax him, rubbing his shoulders.

He relaxes, and turns around. They walk into the great doors, but the tense boy looks back for a second, looking at the same bush. He narrows his eyes. He looks to see if the others are near him, and closes the door. "Who's there?"

Ryou decides weather to get up and tell him he means no harm. Too late for that, the older boy comes next to the bush. Ryou stumbles over himself, skidding over the floor. He tries pulls himself up, a waiting for a growl, a scratch, a kick—anything, so mean that he's not supposed to be there.

"Who are you, girl?" The other boy asks. He puts out his hand.

Ryou takes the offering, wiping off any of the dust, or dirt, left on him. "I'm, um, well I'm looking for my.. brother."

"Wait, what'd you say?"

"I'm looking for my brother. I'm Ryou, by the way."

The older boy relaxes, and picks up his basket. "I'm sorry Ryou, I thought you were a girl."

"Most people do." Ryou blushes.

"Why don't you stay in the castle for the night? It's far too late for you to go home in this weather."

"I have a horse with me—"

"I'll get someone to get him for you. Go inside, I'll be right there."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"Bakura, I'm back." The prince comes in. Bakura looks at him, and grins. He looks back to his lava sword, and hits it with the hammer again. After a while, he holds it up and inspects it.

"I think it's done."

"I hope so, you've been hitting that thing until it turned black. Are you sure you can keep your left hand in shape?"

"Don't worry. It's just a little cut." Bakura shakes his head. Tozokou chuckles, Bakura is determind.

Bakura dips the sword into the water, and immediately a large hiss comes out.

Tozokou looks through the window, where he sees movement outside. "The servants found something."

"Something?" Bakura lifts an eyebrow. "Or someone?"

"I'm not sure." Tozokou shrugs. He rubs his face with one of his paws. The prince had asked some of his servants to make a way that his face couldn't show, so he's wearing the hood of the same tattered robe. All you can see is melted golden eyes peering through darkness. Across his chest, is a necklace that glows a light orange. Tozokou catches Bakura looking at his chest and smirks. "See someyhing you like?"

"Don't get your fucking hopes up," Bakura rolls his eyes, "I'm married."

"Oh really?" The prince raises a brow. "What's her name?"

"His name is Ryou."

"His?"

Bakura nods, and Tozokou's smirk gets wider. "I'd like to meet him."

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Bakura looks at the brass door, and pulls it open. A tall girl with a yellow cleavage shirt and a pink skirt comes in and bows. "Master, there is another guest!"

Tozokou curiously tilts his head. "There is? What's this person's name?"

"I'm not sure, Master, but he looks like a angel!" She looks up with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Bakura's eyes widen. "I think I know who that is."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

**~*.*~  
><strong>

**P-A-R-T_T-W-O_J-U-S-T_F-O-R_Y-O-U**

Storm paces from corner to corner of the bar, his younger brother watching him curiously. "What's wrong, Storm?"

Storm looks up, and drinks from his glass bottle. "He should be here by now. Did you tell him that I had money?"

"Yes sir!" Lue nods.

"Then where is he?" Storm slams his hand on the table.

At this moment, a carriage pulls up in front of the door. Out of it, comes a old man with a cane, with dark piercing eyes. He comes through the door, and sits down next to Storm.

"Good night, sir. You needed me?" He asks.

Storm looks buzzed. His eyes slowly shift from one thing to the next. "Yes. You need to do something for me."

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do." The man knits his gray brows together.

"I need you to take Ryou's brother and put him in the Asylum. Everyone knows he's insane. It's a simple task, but I'm ready to pay you a lot for this."

"But why do you want this to happen?" The gray-haired man asks.

"Everyone knows that Ryou is the most beautiful boy around here. His brother is the only thing separating Ryou from me. He won't detach himself from his own brother."

The old man nods. "Uh-huh."

"But if he does, he's up for grabs. Do what I asked you too, and you'll get more money than you ever dreamed off." The blue-eyed boy shifts his eyes from Lue, to his beer.

The man sighs. "This is risky, Storm. Very risky. What happens if Ryou still won't marry you?"

The black-haired man smirks, his breath smelling like over much beer. "Then kill his brother. That would get him to marry me."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

Bakura can't run down the stairs, the pain in his arm can't let him walk properly, his left side off balance. The corners of the palace surround him, and the prince guides him quietly throughout his castle. In the main hallway, servants have gathered to talk to the new visitor. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." The prince says sternly. "Stop acting like a child. You're hurt, admit it."

Bakura scoffs, and keeps walking.

Ryou looks up, looking at the all too familiar figure walking numbly down the stairs. "Bakura!"

Bakura looks at his husband, and grins.

Ryou nearly tackles him, stumbling over the staircase. "Bakura Bakura Bakura! My God, Bakura you scared me, I thought I was never going to see you again! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ryou covers his mouth with his hands.

Bakura smiles. "Don't worry 'bout it, Ryou. I'm fine."

"What happened to your arm?" Ryou asks.

"He got hit." The prince comes up to them, grinning.

"By what?"

"Crimson." Bakura murmurs.

Ryou gasps and hugs him. "God, I thought you were dead!"

Bakura chuckles. "Truth be told, I thought I was too."

Ryou playfully slaps him on his good arm. "Don't talk like that."

"So," Tozokou makes Ryou turn around and laughs. "You're Ryou?"

"Yes.. sir?"

"Wow. I thought you would be a little less.."

"Feminine?" Ryou blushes.

"Beautiful."

Ryou becomes another species of Tomato. Bakura tightens his grip on Ryou's waist, and chuckles. "Hey, he's mine."

"You never said I couldn't compliment him once I met him." The prince smirks.

Bakura shrugs.

"Alright then, let's get to dinner, you guys must be starving. This has been a long day for you two, even for me." Tozokou leads them to the dinner table, while the servants start getting ready in the kitchen.

Ryou sits down, followed by Bakura, and then the prince. "Um, sir, what's your name?"

Tozokou grins. "You are such a beautiful boy."

Ryou blushes, and fumbles with his fingers.

"My name is Akeifa." The prince smirks.

"Oh sure, tell _him_ your real name, but not me." Bakura rolls his eyes.

"He deserves to know my name." Akeifa chuckles. Yugi comes up to him with worried eyes, and whispers.

"Master, night has fallen."

Tozokou's eyes turn a dark purple color. "Put on your cloaks, and make sure you have something to cover your back and legs."

"Is something wrong?"

Akeifa sighs. "Let's start off with the fact that this isn't the normal, average castle."

Bakura rolls his eyes.

"It was my fault. I got cursed by a magician, and it affected the whole castle." His looks at his necklace. "This is my lifeline—, I can't take it off or anything. I have to keep it on. This was presented to me when before I got cursed. I was foolish, stupid at that time. Every night, my servants turn into animals. But, of course, not real animals, but something like werewolves. Part human part wolf. It doesn't effect our thoughts or feelings, though, just our appearance."

Ryou looks to the side.

"This is why I hide my face from you. From shame, and fear. Tomorrow, you can go back to your village."

Ryou smiles, but Bakura hints something about him. "Ryou, don't lie."

"Hm?"

"Stop wearing the mask, Ryou, I know you don't want to leave." Bakura chuckles.

Ryou stops smiling. He sighs, and dips his head. "You're right, I don't."

"Truth be told, Akeifa, I don't want to leave either."

Akeifa chuckles. "How about this, go back to the village tomorrow and get your things?"

"That would be a good thing." Ryou smiles.

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

****Arrrrgggg my hand is hurting like HECK..

Wow, I am officially screwed. How the heck am I going to post the next part with crummy hands?

You know what would make me feel better?

REVIEWS!

Please please pleaseeee!

**REVIEW!**

(Free Cookie to anyone who does! And a hug from your favorite character..)


	7. And They're Off To Kill The Beast!

This is the second longest part I've written so far for this story! YAY XD

This is dedicated too my awesome reviewer "**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy**" so please, check out her stories!

She's also doing a Beauty and The Beast story!

**(I hope it has enough violence in here! I tried to put as much as possible without taking away the violence in part eight!)**

**I-T_I-S_P-A-R-T_S-E-V-E-N_O-F_B-E-A-U-T-Y_A-N-D_T-H-E_B-E-A-S-T**

Ryou clutches onto Bakura, and he sighs. They had stayed the night like Akeifa told them too, but had ended up staying most of the day there also. Crimson trots slowly back onto the village path. Ryou turns around and waves at Akeifa, his pale blue eyes flickering in a smile. If they couldn't return, Akeifa gave them a picture of him to remember him by. Bakura slaps the reigns. "What the fuck are we going to do? Are we going to tell the villagers?"

"Oh!" Ryou opens his eyes. "We could tell them that we're going to live with the king of France!"

"King of France?"

"Because.. we're international spies?" Ryou winces.

"International?"

"I don't know! I can't lie!" Ryou whispers. Bakura laughs, and shakes his head. They start to speed up.

"How about this, we were captured by wolves?"

"That wouldn't make any sense." Ryou shakes his head. He bites his lower lip. _We have to think of something._ The trees seem to wave goodbye, what was once a forest that should never be crossed, is a path to a great friend. They get near their cottage, and Ryou gets off the saddle first.

Bakura whispers. "Hopefully no one sees us. Maybe we can just dissapear."

"Good afternoon, Ryou." A drunk Storm wraps his hands around Ryou's waist.

"Why, hello Storm!" Ryou signals Bakura to keep moving. Damn it. So close. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to your brother." Ryou tenses up, Storm's breath close to his showing neck.

"Oh!" Ryou says calmly. He quietly moves away, and goes to Bakura. "He's drunk, Bakura. I don't think there are witnesses here, make sure he doesn't hurt you."

Storm shoves Bakura a gun, with a broken handle. "I need you to fix it."

"Shit." The gun slips out of his hand, and he grabs it in the air. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Where'd you guys go?" Storm climbs on-top of his own horse.

"Out to the fields, Storm." Ryou guides Crimson into the stables.

"Doing what?" Storm takes out a bow and arrow.

"Making sure that Crimson was still in good shape. We were going out to the fields again after lunch, but I think I won't be able to go anymore." Bakura looks up from the handle.

"Oh. Alright." The smug grin on Storm is back. "I'm going to do some hunting in the woods if you need me. I want it done by supper. Thank you."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know yet." Bakura hammers the gun. Bakura has his black shirt on, and leather gloves. He put on old brown pants. Ryou is packing everything into baskets and boxes, pouches and packs.

"We can leave our food behind."

He stares at Bakura's silver smith tools, and puts them into a basket.

Ryou looks at the weapon. "Are you sure you're supposed to be doing that?"

"I'm not trying to fix it, I'm trying to break it."

"But why?" Ryou asks. "He told you to fix it!"

"We won't be here, so why does it matter?" Bakura asks. Ryou sighs. No use trying to stop him.

Bakura hits the gun one last time, and it explodes. Ryou runs out, and gasps when Bakura comes out. His injured hand is shot, blood dripping down his hand. "Bakura, are you alright?"

The villagers come out, complaning about all the noise. They watch the silverette come down the stairs, and gather around the house.

"He.. he armed it on purpose.." Bakura heaves. "That son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him, witnesses or not."

"But you could be put into the Asylum!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Bakura looks up. Storm.

"What happened, Bakura?" Storm asks. He runs a hand through this black hair.

"You fuckin' bitch! You knew that I was going to get shot!"

"I asked you to fix it." Storm grins. "Not to break it."

"But you knew I was going to break it."

"If you would've done what I asked you too, you wouldn't have gotten shot."

Bakura snarls. "Ryou, lets go. I can get taken cared for there."

"Where are you two going?" Storm asks.

"To the castle." Bakura says.

"I don't think so." A old man grabs him and throws him into a sack, and then puts him in the carridge.

"Let me go!" Bakura shifts.

Ryou pulls on the latch to try to get him. "Please! Let him go!"

"I think it's time you re-considered my offer, Ryou." Storm says smugly.

"What?" Ryou turns around.

"Your brother doesn't go if you marry me." Storm looks down at Ryou, and pins him. He crushes his lips with the silverette, forcing his tounge into the teen's mouth. The silverette screams in his mouth, and bites Storm's tounge hard.

Storm lets him go, and smacks him. Ryou falls to the floor, his cheek pulsing. He coughs, and storm pulls him up by his shirt. "You shouldn't have done that, little one. What castle are you guys going too?"

"If I tell you, will you leave us alone?"

"Maybe."

"The castle in forest, go north and pass the swamp." Ryou is slapped onto a tree, his body jolting in the sudden pressure.

"You're not lying to me."

"I'm not. I promise. Please, just let him free." Ryou chokes out.

Storm scans his face and lets him go. Ryou falls to the floor, breathing heavily. The picture of Akeifa falls out of Ryou's pocket. Storm picks it up and gasps. "There's a beast in that castle!"

The villagers gasp. "Show us!"

"Please, don't hurt him.."

Storm turns the paper around, and everyone takes a good look. They gasp. "The beast will make off with your children!"

"No! He won't!" Ryou stands up, trying to calm the villagers.

"He'll come after them in the night!" Storm smirks.

"No!" Ryou turns to face Storm.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on mall wall! I say we kill the beast!"

The men in the village nod. "Kill him!"

_"We're not safe until he's dead!"_

_ "He'll come stalking us at night!"_

_ "Set to sacrifice our children to his MONSTROUS appetite!"_

_ "He'll wreak havoc on our village, if we let him wander free!"_

Storm grabs a tortch, looking at the men.

_ "So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!_

"_Through the mist!_

_Through the woods!_

_Through the darkness and the shadows,_

_It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride!_

_Say a prayer; then we're there!_

_At a drawbridge of a castle!_

_And there's something truly terrible inside.._

_It's a beast!_

_It's got fangs!_

_Razer sharp ones!_

_Massive paws!_

_Killer claws for the feast._

_Hear him roar!_

_See him foam!_

_But we're not coming home!_

_Till he's dead;_

_Good and dead!_

_Kill the beast!"_

Ryou tackles Storm. "No! I won't let you do this!"

"If you're not with us, you're against us! Lock them in the basement!" Storm hits him in the stomach, and Ryou lets go of him. "Bring his brother!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Bakura is slammed onto the ground.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Storm tells the men.

Ryou gasps as he's thrown into the basement. "Let us out!"

"We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me?"

"_Light your torch! Mount your horse!"_

"_Screw your courage to the sticking place!"_

"_We're counting on gaston to lead the way!_

"_Through a mist!_

_Through a wood_

_Where within, a haunted castle;_

_Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

_It's a beast!_

_One as tall as a mountain._

_We won't rest,_

_'Til he's good and deceased._

_Sallly forth!_

_Tally ho!_

_Grab your sword! Grab your bow!_

_Praise the Lord and here we go!_

_We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!"_

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"We have to go warn Akeifa! This is all my fault. All my fault!" Ryou tries to slam the window open. Bakura comes next to him.

"Calm down, Ryou. We're going to find a way to get out of here. Don't worry."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll think of something."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"_We don't like what we don't understand_

_In fact,_

_It scares us_

_And this monster is myseterious at least!_

_Bring your guns! Bring your knives!_

_Save your children and your wives!_

_We'll save our village and our lives!_

_We'll kill that beast!"_

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"I think they're back!" Malik looks at the window.

"I didn't they would come this fast." Marik hugs his lover while he looks through the window.

The door opens, and Atem breathes heavily. "Oh god, have you guys seen Yugi?"

Marik looks at him. "I just saw him in the kitchen, running away from something."

Atem sighs. "What are you guys doing?"

"Ryou and Bakura are baaaa—.."

"What?"

"Listen!"

_"Kill that beast!"_

"They want to kill Master!" Malik looks at Atem, and he nods.

"I'll get him to hide. You guys get the others, but please, don't make Yugi join!" Atem lets the door swing shut, and bolts down the hallway.

"Lets go!" Malik and Marik run the other way.

"Shit, Malik, it's night time!"

"How do you know?" Malik looks at him. The older one points at him, and Malik gasps. Malik's ears twitch, and his tail flips back and forth. Marik's ears pop out.

"Come on, we don't have much time!"

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

They bang heavily at the walls. "Open the gate!"

The doors shake at each thrust, and a shriek comes from one of the servants. "This isn't working!"

"There's nothing else we can do!"

"Let them come in." Akeifa says from the top of the stairs.

"But Master.."

"Lure them into the kitchen. I'm going to go hide in my room, please, be safe. Put on your cloaks, and make sure no one sees your ears or tails. Yugi, go to the opposite hallway of mine. You'll be safe there."

Yugi nods, kissing Yami and Atem good luck. "Be safe, please."

He runs up the stairs, and bolts down the hallway across of Akeifa. One last look to his servants, he goes to his room.

"Open the gate!"

Malik stares at the door. "I'm going to open it. Come on, guys! Put on your cloaks!"

They look at themselves warily, and carefully place the hoods over them. The window smashes, glass everywhere. The axe brings itself down onto the window again, and the servants scatter. "Flank them!"

Marik nods to his lover, and brings out his sword from its sheath. Everyone either copies him, or brings out their own weapon of choice. "Attack!"

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

Storm slips pass the hooded servants, watching as their clawed hands come down to either slay the villagers, or slice the skin. He looks at the staircase, and smirks as he sees a red robe escaping. He decides to follow him.

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"Come on you stupid axe, work with me!" Anzu shoves the blade onto the wood, cutting through the window.

"What the hell is going on—" Bakura ducks as flying glass goes everywhere. "Anzu?"

"Come on! Master is in trouble!" Anzu chucks the axe somewhere, and pulls the two silverettes through the window. Ryou gasps.

"Your ears.. You have two tails.."

"I know. Ahh, no time! Come on, you guys have to hurry!"

Ryou climbs onto his own horse, Ruby, while Bakura saddles Crimson. Anzu decides to run next to them. "Let's go!"

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

****Cliffhanger? I don't know, I never do them so I really don't know wether to count this as one..

What'd you think?

Part eight is going to be up real soon. I PROMISE!

REVIEW! 


	8. Death Of Who?

****Oh my ra.

I knew I promised you guys yesterday, but this computer crashed or something and wouldn't cooperate with me.

I wanted to smash this thing and jump off a building. -.-

But I'm still here, don't worry!

Here you go guys, part eight!

This is the second to last chapter. And I suck at writing endings so please bear with me.. XD

**I-T_I-S_P-A-R-T_E-I-G-H-T_O-F_B-E-A-U-T-Y_A-N-D_T-H-E_B-E-A-S-T**

The black haired blue eyed Storm kicks each door open in the hallway, searching each room for a hideous beast. He boots down the door which has a symbol of a dragon. No one. He shoves open a door which has a symbol of a lion. No one. The bronze handles are popped out of the doors in each kick, and the hinges loosen. The corner of his eye finds a door closing, with hushed breathing. Of course. The golden door has the symbol of a cheetah. Storm chuckles, and blasts that door open, searching for a creature.

Storm has on his white gloves, no shirt, black pants, and heavy leather boots. Strapped onto his muscular chest is the little bag that keeps all his arrows.

The room is carved out of silver and brass, with table lamps made out of steel. The bed is soaked in sweat. The sheets, a light red, with gold boarders. Hanging on the walls are pictures of three boys with the same type of hair, one just a little bit more taller than the other. All three have the eye of the Horus on their forehead. Cold sweat trickles down Storm's face.

Outside, the night's cloud flashes. Lightning.

Something shifts underneath said bed. Storm crawls over the wooden floors to it, making sure his breath is settled and his feet make no noise. The shifting stops. Storm reaches his hand underneath the bed, hiting bed posts, trinkets, and clothes. _There's something warm here._ and he pulls someone out.

A teen with tri-colored hair, kicking and screaming, with large pointy furry ears and a bushy tail. Storm slaps him in the face to stop moving. "Who are you?"

"A servant! Honestly!" He cries.

"Then why are you not fighting with the others downstairs?"

"Because I'm too small!" The tri-colored boy tries to get up, but Storm's shifting stops.

"I think it's because you might be the beast's son!"

"No! I'm not, sir!"

Storm puts him down, and pulls out an arrow.

"Please sir! Don't hurt me! I'm not related to Master at all!"

Storm pulls on the string.

"I have proof! I don't look like him at all!"

He lets go. The arrow slices through the teens heart, and the boy's eyes widen. He starts to cough up blood, warm red liquid seeping through his small fangs, dripping off his chin and onto his lap, where is wine red tunic stains, just below the golden band. The teen's hands open, the claws shift open. The boy's wrists soon seep out blood, although Storm didn't even touch his hands. Bleeding through his tunic, the boy's stomach drenches in copper smelling liquid.

Storm casts his eye behind him, and sees an adult with the same hair but tanner skin. Said man gasps. "Yugi! What did you do to him?"

Storm chuckles. "The same thing I'm going to do to you."

Storm aims at the teen. The boy takes off his dark purple cloak, and tackles Storm, kicks him in the face, and runs toward Yugi and hugs him. "Please Yugi, come back."

Suddenly, a noise comes from the door and Storm turns around. Another teen with tri-colored hair, with a scaled tail and horns holds a black sword. "Atem! Heal Yugi!" He turns around and runs for it. Storm runs after him.

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

Malik whips his sword down, doing a clean cut on the man's neck. He screams, and goes silent as he falls onto his knees. Malik looks up to see Yami running, and staring at him in worry. Malik nods, and jumps to the second story with him. "No time to explain, just lead this man to Master. Don't ask why, just go!"

Yami jumps down from one of the balconies, and lands in a tumble. He hides underneath the stairs.

Malik turns around and gasps as Storm aims for him with his sword. He slides underneath him, and starts running the opposite direction, towards the Master's bedroom.

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

Akeifa laughs hysterically. "This is going to be fun."

He takes off his hood, looks at himself in the mirror. "What a fun birthday this is, don't you think?"

The necklace harshly changes color, a dark red. Akeifa gasps and shifts his eyes toward the door, his ears swerving around to pick up any noises.

"You want the beast? Here. Go inside this door!"

It's Malik.

"But didn't I send Yami to bring him? That could only mean he killed him.."

Storm aims for him. Slowly, he lets go of he string, and it goes straight into the Prince's shoulder.

"What the fuck—" Something presses into Akeifa's back, the pain electrifying his nerves. The Thief King growls and slashes out. Storm shoves him out of the window, and Akeifa rolls on his back. Rain starts to drip.

_So much pain.._

Storm laughs. "You're pathetic. Get up, I want this to be a fight." Storm's voice echoes softly against the black palace towers. Akeifa just murmurs, and groans in pain. "Get up!"

Tozokou desperately picks himself up, scrambling from the patio. Storm punches him in the face, knocking off the mask. "What's the matter, Beast?" Storm laughs. "Too kind an gentle to fight back?"

Akeifa grabs his cheek, his scar showing. Storm takes this opportunity to jam his sword into his stomach, paralizing the prince in pain. He falls on his knees.

"No! Akeifa! Get up!" Ryou and Bakura yell.

Akeifa opens his eyes, listening to their voices. The blade comes down.

Slowly.

The prince brings in his last breath.

..Akeifa kicks it away from Storm. He shoves him off the balcony, and pounces after him.

The prince slips, and lands on another tower. He smiles as he picks up Ryou's scent.

"Were you in love with Ryou, Beast?" Storm pulls himself together. He flips his hair out of his face, his blue eyes scanning the room. "Did you honestly think that she would fall in love with someone like you?"

"You should really stop talking." Akeifa laughs.

"Why should I?" Storm turns around to face him. He drops his sword and grabs a dagger. Closer and closer Storm gets to the "beast," and Akeifa grins like a mad man.

"Because. This might happen." The prince comes up to Storm, and opens his claws. He brings his paw down across the man's face, chest, and stomach. He slashes out, and Storm cries out in pain.

The Prince watches him bleed for a few seconds, rain casually trying to clean the almost-dead-man rid of blood. The prince comes back after dazing off.

"Akeifa! Come on!" Bakura calls him. He climbs over the ledges, the rain pouring down on his face.

"I think I killed him, did I kill him?" Akeifa scrambles.

"Come on, Akeifa, lets get out of here!" Ryou pulls him up.

"Ryou, get down!" Bakura tackles Ryou out of the way. Storm's dagger hits the prince's necklace from behind, breaking it into pieces.

Akeifa howls. "No!"

Ryou pulls onto the balcony, and Bakura slits Storm's throat with his own dagger. "This is what you get for fucking shooting me, you bastard!" He pulls him up and crushes his neck with his hands.

Akeifa breathes in heavily.

"It's going to be alright now, you'll see." Ryou looks up. "Let go of him, Bakura."

Bakura nods, and throws him off the tower, over the bridge, and into the water.

Akeifa blindly looks up, wincing when Ryou touches the bleeding scar on his face. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Both silverettes ask.

"I didn't pay attention."

"You're going to be fine now, you'll see. We'll get you a healer." Bakura kneals down with Ryou, and holds his hand.

"It's no use, Ryou. I'm gonna die, without my necklace I can't survive." Akeifa's whole body shakes.

"Don't talk like that." Ryou says sternly. "We're all together now. You're going to survive, you'll see."

"I'm sorry. I thought you guys weren't coming."

"We wouldn't leave behind a friend. Just like you." Bakura looks at Ryou.

"At least.. At least I got.. To see you guys, one last time.."

"No no no, Akeifa, you're not going to the afterlife, you're staying.." Ryou hugs him tightly. "Please, don't leave."

The necklace falls off his neck, and Bakura gasps. Akeifa's ears, tails, claws have vanished. But his body is stone dead.

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

****NOOOOOOOOO! Yugi! Poor Yugi!

Why did he have to DIE?

Noooooooo..

If people review, Yugi will come back to life again! (Maybe. But it's worth a shot XD)

Do Yugi a kind favor please! :D

**REVIEW!**


	9. Hugs, Mud, Bed Posts, Broken Necklaces

Hey guys :D

Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOO epically much for reviewing throughout this whole story. I would wait for them to come in everyday, and I would take my time reading them!

I will edit this story when I finally want too XD

Thank you for sticking with Ryou and Yugi as their story unfold.

**Question of the chapter- "Is Yugi alright?"**

I don't know. XD

Just read and fine out.

**I-T_I-S_P-A-R-T_N-I-N-E_O-F_B-E-A-U-T-Y_A-N-D_T-H-E_B-E-A-S-T**

"Yami," The tan boy calls. "come help me out?"

"Sure." It's quite outside. The wind moves, for a couple of seconds, before settling. The clouds from yesterday seemed to have packed their things and ran out of the castle's territory. The birds are too scared to even tweet, or fly. Yami flicks his eyes warily.

Atem hands Yami the basket full with clothing, and picks up a broom. He cleans the entrance gate, a worried look on his face. The awkwardness outside makes him want to scream and yell, the sound of silence getting to him.

"Don't worry about it, Atem." Yami gives him a small smile. "He's fine now."

"I hope so." Atem frowns slightly. "I can't stand it. Why him?"

Yami shrugs. "I'm not so sure." He opens the small box of clothespins, putting up all the clothing. Marik guides the two horses, Crimson and Ruby, back into the stables after cleaning them. His lilac eyes shift from both horses, and he calls Malik over. Both of them try to keep Crimson steady, his black hooves pounding the Earth in terror. Ruby eats calmly on some hay, neighing when Crimson shakes his head. "We owe them our lives, you know."

"Who?" Atem asks.

"Ryou and Bakura. Without them, I don't think—" The doors open slowly, anticipation gnawing in Atem's stomach. _Yugi_. Yami stares at him intently, his piercing eyes fixing themselves at Atem's expression. "It's not your fault, you tried to heal him as much as you could."

"I know." The older one sighs.

"Then why are you worrying?" Yami tilts his head curiously.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't want to talk to me because—" Atem's cut off. A childish squeal, and a tight hug go launching toward the tan one.

"Atemu! Atemu, you're alive!" The youngest boy wraps his hands around Atem's neck tightly. Atem grins, the blundering movements in his stomach vanish.

"Yugi, oh Kami, you're alive also.." Atem hugs him so tight, he never wants to let go. "I was so worried about you, but Ryou helped you, didn't he?"

"Yes! He did, actually! Bakura helped out in the kitchen, but almost destroyed the place with accidental fire." Yugi giggles.

Three days after the "massacre", as the servants liked to put it, Yugi had been finally released from the coma. His memories knocked off, Ryou had volunteered to help it come back. After two days, Yugi was fit enough to come back to his normal routine. He had not wanted to see anyone except Ryou for those days, convincing himself that he would see his loved ones soon enough.

Yami chuckles. The lifted off tension from the air creates the birds to tweet, and flutter. The wind stops, squirrels move, raccoons hunt. Deer prance, horses neigh. Yugi gives Yami a startling hug. "I really missed you guys."

"You don't know how much we missed you either. We were a nuisance to everyone, constantly sighing, and the castle seemed to glow in dullness. When Ryou took the offer to help you, the castle seemed brighter, more hopeful."

"More optimistic." Yami nods.

"Right," Atem agrees. "more optimistic. But we were still quiet. We wouldn't talk to anybody."

Yugi's bright eyes shine. "But, why?"

"Why? Well, Hikari, we were upset. Damn it, we were obsessed with trying to go see you. But Ryou just calmly told us no, and we knew he was right. We would let you come out yourself." Yami picks up his box of clothespins.

Yugi smiles. "I'm really sorry, both of you."

Atem shrugs. "Don't worry about it. Really. Now that we have you back, I don't care."

"Now come on. I need help trimming the bushes." Yami face-palms at the snorts and giggles. "Not that type of bushes, you two. Get your head out of the gutter."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"Crimson! Crimson, easy!" Marik desperately holds onto the reigns. The younger one snorts down a laugh. Crimson buckles his back feet, and Marik displaces his foot, falling into the mud nearby next to the creek. Lining said body of water, are numerous cattails, which turn different colors. The creek flows down as if a river, hard and fast. It lands into a puddle, where you could use as a mirror. As for the mud, well..

"You fail, love." Malik laughs as his lover slips again, falling face first into the puddle. He picks his head up. Malik comes over to him and helps him up. He starts to crack up, his tan skin gleaming off the bright sunlight.

Marik shoots him a glare, and gives him the reigns. "Here, you try."

The Hikari pulls on it lightly, grabbing the mare's attention. He pats his nuzzle softly, and Crimson skips. Malik guides the horse into the stables, along with Ruby. He turns back to his lover, who launches mud into his face. Malik laughs at the childish act, and sends mud over to him also. And so the war of mud begins. Malik ducks behind a rock, and throws some behind him. He hits something, preferably _someone_. The sound of goop slipping out of hands, and something lands in Malik's hair. They throw and duck. Somehow, they manage to get themselves in the mud itself, staring up into the bright sky. "Hey, Marik?"

"Nani?"

"I was thinking.." Malik spreads out a hand. "What if..?"

"_Hurry up the suspense is killing me!_" Marik groans. He sits up, and rings his hair out of any mud. A twig is snagged in one of his platinum locks. Malik stifles a giggle as he pulls the wood out, and Marik shifts.

"What if we started a family together?" The words flow out of his mouth. Marik blinks heavily, his dark zakuro eyes holding confusion.

"Malik, we already have one—the others are our family—"

"No, Marik. I mean our own. As in, kin."

Marik's eyes widen. Marik cringes, fearing rejection. But none comes. Just a sloppy kiss and, "That's a great idea."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

"Alright, Yugi," Ryou nods to the smaller boy. "you're ready to go outside."

"Really?" Yugi's feet hit the backboard of the bed. He tilts his head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Ryou smiles. Yugi nods, and dashes out of his room. Ryou sighs heavily. He only took the offer to help because he wanted to keep his mind off of Akefia, after all. In speaking of which, he should check up on him, who has been in a coma for about a week of now. But he stops and stares at the room. It's dim, Yugi didn't want any sun in his room for an odd reason. He pulls back the dusted curtains, and yelps as the sunlight slaps him hard in the eye. Too bright. He pulls them back, his eyes blinded. His eyes show different shapes and colors, the wallpaper starts to move. He chuckles when he gets his eye sight back together, and picks up his book. Suddenly, a large giggle irrupts from his right.

_I've heard that giggle before._ And yes, to Ryou, it is all too familiar. The curtains open by themselves, as if by magic, and Ryou becomes blind for a couple of seconds again. The wallpaper swirl around, faster, and faster, and _faster_..

_**THUMP**_

Ryou lands on his ass, his head reeling in pain. "Are you alright? Oh, you poor child.."

"I'm fine." Ryou waves his heads around his face. "..I think. Wait—do I know you?"

"I came to congratulate you." The girl sighs as she ignores his question. She wipes her blonde hair out of her face. "Yeah. Congratulate you."

Ryou tilts his head. "On what?"

"Why, don't you know?" The girl's voice is close to Ryou's ear, her soft breathe tickling his neck. "You have made the snobby prince learn how to love!"

"What are you talking about, I didn't—say that again?"

"You made him learn love, Ryou." The girl sighs. "That's incredible! Hats off to you."

She bows deeply. Ryou scrambles to get up. "H-how'd I do that?"

"Oh, very easily. You made him love you, Ryou– Isn't that enough?"

"How do you know my name?" He asks warily. He shifts from near the bed, toward the door.

The girl laughs. "I know everything. Somewhat. Anyway, I'm here to help that snobby prince."

"But, he's asleep." Ryou wipes the silver hair out of his face. "How are you going to help?"

"He doesn't need to live with a necklace anymore—isn't that enough? I lift him off the curse, lift him away from his coma—yes I know he was in one—and I allow him to love." The Blondie giggles. She lazily wraps her hands around Ryou's shoulders, hovering a good two feet above the ground. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Black Magician Girl."

"I thought I knew you." Ryou sticks up.

"That's good. Now, go see if your lover is awake."

**L-I-N-E_G-O-E-S_H-E-R-E**

Akefia shifts in his bed uncomfortably. He opens his eyes, staring into space. His hands lay limply next to him. "I feel different."

He twitches his ears, and blinks. _Of course_. He brings his hands to his face, and gasps. "What the—oh shit! My mask is gone!" he bolts up and twists toward the door. His hands reach for the brass door handle. But instead, he lands on his face, his leg caught in between a golden bed post and the floor. "OW—what the fuck..?"

At this point, Bakura enters the room, blinking heavily at the fallen prince. Literally. Sprawled on the floor, the clean prince with his red robe that was once tattered and worn out binds together and changes into it's normal color—crimson and sows back into one piece. Bakura smirks heavily as he laughs. "Akefia, I knew you were going to wake up sooner or later, but I didn't know you had problems walking whenever you wake."

"Oh shut up. I just have problems whenever I trip."

"I can see that. Come on, get back in bed."

A dull pain hits the prince's forehead. He groans, and sits back on the mattress. Bakura laughs as the gray-haired man's eyes spin everywhere.

"You fail. Do you need water?" Bakura asks.

"I'll have you know," Tozokou growls, "I haven't felt weak like this for years."

"Oh cut the crap, baka. I'll go get Ryou." Bakura is about to open the door when Ryou stumbles in. Bakura lands on his ass, while Ryou keeps stumbling until he almost hits the wall.

"Oh crap, my leg!" Ryou squeals. He hops on one leg, and sits down on the bed. "Ow ow ow."

"You think your leg is something? What about my ass, Ryou?" Bakura rolls his eyes.

"Leg hurting." Ryou groans.

"ASS hurting." Bakura sticks his tongue out.

"Whole body hurting—how about that?" Akefia laughs. "Come on. Sit down and relax."

And they do. Two hours later, three boys lay on the bed sleeping softly. Ryou wraps his hands around Akefia's neck, and Bakura around his chest. The prince holds the two tightly next to his body.

His scar starts to darken, a beautiful color replacing the dull bleeding red. Bakura shifts so that Ryou is partially laying on his lap.

The Black Magician Girl watches from the window as they sleep. She brings her knees up to her chest as she sits on the ledge. She smiles greatly, her green eyes sparkling. _I knew that snobby prince would find love._

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

If you guys want to write a sequal to this story you're more than welcome to do so-PM me because I totally would want to read it!

Hahahaha, Yugi is fine! YAY! You guys saved him!

Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia (warning: cheesy, overused quote being used at this moment) live happily ever after :D

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

****Hey, btw, do you want to know what happens to Anzu? If I get enough reviews, I might post an epilouge. MIGHT. Please try to change my mind XD

**REVIEW!**

_Na, Ja Ne!_

* * *

><p><strong>*~Xxx<em>KyroKyro<em>xxX~***


	10. Extra Chapter! Goodbye!

Hi guys!

I'm SOOOOO sorry that this is late!

I was plowing through half of it, then I restarted cause I actually had motivation (from what, I'm not sure XD) so I redid it. And it took me forever to figure out what I wanted to write XD

So, I'm so sorry if it sucks but I tried really hard.

If you don't understand what's going on, there's a description (or whatever it's called) on the bottom. Thanks!

Beauty And The Beast Part Ten (Extra part!)

**I-T_I-S_P-A-R-T_T-E-N_O-F_B-E-A-U-T-Y_A-N-D_T-H-E_B-E-A-S-T**

_**Open your eyes..**_

The green-eyed silverette slowly opens his eyes. He's walking down a red isle, a white tuxedo pasting itself onto his pale skin. Wrapped around his hand is a white Kikyo, a type of flower. He smiles sweetly at his two lovers waiting for him at the end of the ball room.

_**Open your eyes..!**_

The albino opens his eyes and gasps. Rain pours down his face, fogging his view. Red blood drips from his dried-red hands. The balcony that Storm was slaughtered and pushed off to his death also keeps clumped, warm blood. The teen blinks heavily, and tries to wipe his cheek, only to stain it even more.

_**Open your eyes!**_

Blue eyes stare at the heaving boy who is desperetally trying to get his air back and get up. The owner of the electric eyes smirk at the silverette. He comes up to the light-headed boy, and pounds him in the back. The silverette collapses. "You thought you could get rid of me, Ryou? You're wrong. I'm never going to die. Nothing like a little fall is going to kill me."

"B-but, you fell.. from the top of the castle.." The younger male coughs.

Suddenly, a feminine girl joins up with the blue-eyed man. Her short brown hair and blue eyes give her away instantly. _Anzu_. The taller man chuckles darkly. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou.. You are wrong. Dead. Wrong."

_**Ryou! Open your eyes!**_

"Ryou!" A gray-haired adult shakes the boy awake. "Ryou! Are you okay?"

"Huh!" Ryou shoots open, flicking his eyes back and forth. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay, Ryou? You're sweating like crazy—like you had a nightmare." Golden eyes show worryness.

"N-no.. I'm fine.." Ryou places a hand onto his forehead. "I think.."

"Good. You were freaking me out back there." Another albino staring at him from across the room chuckles. His red eyes shift back to the window his arms were currently perched on. He watches as the servants work outside, collecting garden vegatables, fruits, flowers, and more.

"Bakura," Ryou laughs weakly. "I feel your concern."

The window-peering albino, now named Bakura, smiles at him thoughtfully.

"Come on," The gray-haired man picks Ryou up. "Let's get you breakfast."

"Y-you don't have to carry-y me, y-you know!" Ryou studders as he's hauled over the muscular mans' shoulders.

"I know." The muscled man smirks. "It's fun, though."

Ryou looks back to his hands, and sighs. He wipes his sweaty forehead, his shirt plasting onto his skin. A hot wave passess over him. "Sorry I didn't wake up."

"It's alright." The prince shrugs. "So, what really happened?"

"Nightmare." Ryou sighs again. "But nothing really important."

The prince's golden eyes turn into a pale blue color. He smiles grimmly. He just walks with Ryou hauled over his shoulder.

_I'm Coming To Get You.. _

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

****SO. Let me explain.

_**In the first scene**, we have Ryou walking down the red carpet, with a white tuxedo. He's walking down the isle, (the church's isle) in his wedding.. clothes. XD_

_**The second scene** is where Storm died, where he got slaughtered, and Ryou's mind thinks that he killed Storm._

_**The third scene** is hopefully obvious, or implied, or both, but I'll explain it anyway XD It's Storm saying that he hasn't died._

_**Fourth scene**- Ryou wakes up. The grey-haired man is Tozokou, I hope you guys know that XD_

Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Thank you for sticking to this story when I had thought that it had ended, and thank you for giving me motivation to keep writing! Please check out my other stories, guys! I appreciate it :D

**REVIEW!**


End file.
